


My Dead Ever After

by gyllene76



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyllene76/pseuds/gyllene76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought that after hearing the news of what is going to happen in the new book I would write what I think / want / should happen.  Sookie magically got smarter in my option and their relationship will get better.  I always thought it strange that Sookie always waited around for Eric to get answers.  Why can’t she pick up the phone or go see him.  This is my take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It had been three days since I had used the Cluviel Dor to bring Sam back from the dead.  I had not heard anything from Eric since he flew off that night.  I called him on his cell phone and only got his voicemail, sent him texts and when I called Fangtasia and talked to Pam she only told me he was busy.

I understand that Eric is upset with me.  We never really got to talk about me using the Cluviel Dor but I wasn’t really thinking at the time.  One of my good friends just died right in front of me.  Surely Eric would understand this.

Only I don’t know how much Eric knows about the Cluviel Dor or how he found out about it.  Maybe he thinks I love Sam because I brought him back.  He wouldn’t be wrong.  I just don’t love Sam that way.  I only love him as a friend not romantically in any way.

So I decided tonight I am going to go see Eric.  We are going to talk about this and see if there is anything we can do to get him out of this contract.  I know he said he was trying everything could but still I would like to be in the loop.  This is my life too.  This would affect me also. I figured it would be best if I was waiting for him at his house when he got up so there would hopefully be no interruptions.

So after a day of biting my nails and chewing on my bottom lip I got in the shower to get ready to go see Eric.  I decided to just wear a simple red long sleeve t-shirt and jeans with my sneakers. I left my hair down and put on some light makeup.  I didn’t want to look too good for Eric and then it end up with us not talking tonight.

Once I got on the road I became more nervous.  What if Eric wouldn’t even see me?  What if something happened and he was already in Oklahoma and that is why he hadn’t talked to me?  I was going to drive myself crazy until I talked to him.

When I arrived I pulled into the garage and unlocked the door to get into the house.  I left my shoes by the door and went to sit on the couch in the living room.  I only had about half an hour till sunset but I couldn’t sit still I was too nervous.  I stood up and paced in front of the fireplace. I was pacing and chewing on my bottom lip, wringing my hands together trying to get myself under control.

“Sookie what are you doing here?”  I heard Eric say but it wasn’t in his usual warm manner towards me.  He was still very mad at me.  I turned around to look at him.  He was standing where the hallway comes into the living room in this standard jeans and t-shirt just staring at me.

“I came to talk to you.  You haven’t been answering my calls and we really need to talk.”  I said.  Giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could possible give him.  I know it had only been three days since I had seen him last, but god he is gorgeous and I have missed him.  Especially since I realized I may have lost him forever. This whole contract with the Queen of Oklahoma has made it so we haven’t spent much time together.

“Talk.”  Is all he said, but gestured toward the couches.  We both walked over and sat on opposite couches, but angle our bodies towards each other.  He just stared at me waiting for me to start.

“I don’t even know where to start.  I feel like I should say I’m sorry for using the Cluviel Dor on Sam but I can’t.”  I said and watched his posture stiffen.  “I wasn’t thinking. I had just watched Sam die and used it on him.  At the time I wasn’t thinking about anything else liking using it to get you, to get us out of this situation with Oklahoma.

“I’m happy Sam is alive.  He has been one of my good friends for a long time and I would be sad if he was dead.  I don’t know how much you know about the Cluviel Dor or actually how you know about it.  It can only work or be used on someone you love.”

At that Eric just glared at me.  I’m not even sure I can continue.  I don’t think Eric has ever been this mad at me before.  Right now I’m glad we don’t have the bond so I cannot feel the anger he has for me.  Sure I’ve been around him when he has been mad at others but not me, not like this.

“Please just let me continue.”  I whispered to him. He nodded his head once for me to continue.  “Yes I love Sam, but not the way you think.  I love him as a friend and nothing more.”  Eric snorted and looked the other way to stare out the patio doors.

“There is no one that I love more than you, Eric.  You have to believe that.”  I said as the tears started to fall down my cheeks.  “I’m sorry I don’t have another Cluviel Dor to use to get you out of your contract.

“Eric will you please look at me.” I said to him, but he just kept looking out the patio doors and I could see his jaw tensing. “Please!”  I sobbed out.  He just shook his head no.

“Is there anyway we can get you out of this contract?  I will do anything and mean anything to help get you out of it.”  I said as I keep sobbing.  “I never meant to hurt you.  I didn’t realize how serious the situation was until it was too late.”  I whispered.

I watched as Eric brushed his hand over the side of his face before he turned to look at me.  I could see the blood smeared on his cheek.

“Truthfully I really don’t know.  I have tried everything I can think of and have been working with Mr. Cataliades to get me out of this.  I really felt like the only way to get out of it was for you to use that damn Cluviel Dor.”

I got up and go stood in front of him waiting for him to give me a sign that he wanted me by him. He has been so distant from me since he saw me pacing in his living room.  He just stared into my eyes for a couple of minutes searching for something.  I don’t know what.  I guess to see if I am telling him the truth.

I hadn’t stop crying.  The tears were still silently making their way down my face, but at least I’ve stopped sobbing.  Finally I guess Eric found what he is looking for because he opened his legs up wider.  I stepped forward and hugged him to me.  Even with Eric sitting down he was still as tall as I am.  I pulled back a little to see that Eric had his eyes closed. I kissed each of his eyelids and then softly kissed his lips.  I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes.  I breathed in his scent that could calms me like no other can and noticed that he was breathing me in also.  I started laughing.

“What’s so funny, dear one?”  When I heard him call me dear one I at least knew he wasn’t so mad at me anymore.  Hopefully he will forgive me and we can get through this.

“I was just noticing that we were both breathing in each others scents.”  I said as I pulled back and sat down on the couch beside him.

“Why are you breathing in my scent?”  He asked me and moved on the couch to angle himself toward me.

“It comforts me.  It makes me feel safe.  No other smell does that for me.”

“I like the sound of that.  I love the way you smell.  It calms me and normally makes me happy.  I am most content when I am with you.”

We sat quietly for a while just looking at each other like it had been years instead of days.

“Eric, do you really think that I love Sam more than you?”

“At the time yes.  I don’t know much about the Cluviel Dor.  Niall just told me that you had it and it was something you could use on someone you love.  I know you have a good heart and could not stand to see your friend die, but I am a very selfish creature and was only thinking about myself.

“I don’t know how I’m going to get out this contract and I feel like I’m running out of options.  Mr. Cataliades is still trying to come up with something.  Pam is very upset and trying her hardest to think of something also.  I don’t know what’s left for us to try.”

“I will do anything you need me to do.  I don’t want to lose you.”  I said after I picking up his hand and held it in both of mine.

“I don’t want to lose you either.  It’s probably going to have to be something very drastic and something you won’t like.  Appius has done a lot of horrible things to me during my existence, but this is the worst.”

“I agree.  If he was alive again or dead instead of undead then I would stake him for doing this to you.” I said angrily.  “Do you have to go to Fangtasia tonight?”  I asked.  Hoping that he wouldn’t have to go.  I would like to actually spend some time with him and maybe figure some things out with us.

“I will call Pam and tell her to run the bar tonight.  I do not have any Sheriff duties that can’t wait to be handled until tomorrow night.  Would you stay here with me tonight?”

I nodded, “I would like that.  It feels like it has been a long time since we have actually spent any quality time together and there are still somethings I want to talk to you about.”

“Then I will call Pam and let her know I am staying in this evening and I’m not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency.”

While Eric was on the phone with Pam, I went into the bathroom and washed my face and took care of my human needs.  Then I got myself a glass of water to drink.  He was just getting off the phone when I walked back into the living room.

When I got over to the couch Eric was sitting on I sat my water down on the table. Eric quickly laid down and then pulled me down on top of him. We snuggled into each other and just laid that way for a long time with Eric running his fingers through my hair and me drawing shapes on his chest and arm.

“This is nice.  I miss spending time with you.”  I said and hugging my arms around him as best as I could.  “Eric,  I want us to work as a team.  I want us to talk more.  I don’t want you to hide things from me anymore,”  I said to him.

“You have always told me that you wanted to stay out of vampire politics.  I was just trying to keep you out of it and not give you something else to worry about.  I know things have not been easy since the fairy war.”

“ARGH!  Do you know how high handed that sounds?  This affects me too.  If you have to marry Oklahoma then when your contract is over I will be dead!  Who’s to say that once you leave Felipe won’t just come and snatch me up?  It should count that we are already married.  It should count!”  I said as I started sobbing again.  What am I going to do if he has to leave me?

“Shh.  Please don’t cry, dear one.”  He said as he cupped my head with one hand and his other rubbed along my back. “It should be enough, but when Felipe found out that our bond was broken he decided that we were not important to one another anymore.”

“When I broke the bond I thought the marriage would be enough.  I had no idea it would cause us problems the king.  I should have talked to you about breaking it.  I was just so unsure of everything.  I thought it was making feel things that were not there.”

“I should have told you more about the bond.  If you have questions I want you to ask me.  You know I will tell you everything that I can.”

“That is one of the things I want us to work on.  I want us to talk more about everything.  Small stuff and important stuff.  I want to talk to you everyday not just once a week or whenever it’s convenient for you.  I know you’re busy, but I would like more of your time.”

“What you are describing sounds a lot like marriage.”  He smirked at me.  “I thought you were a modern woman.  You don’t have to wait for me to call you or for me to come to you.  You can always call me or come see me.  This is your house too.  You are always welcome here.”

I sat up and looked down at Eric with my mouth hanging open.  I don’t know how long I sat there for before realizing that he was mostly right.

“You are right.”  I said and he lifted both of his eyebrows, they looked like they are going to get lost in his hair.  “I always thought that after I turned down your offer to live here you didn’t want me to anymore.  As for the rest I guess it does sound kind of like marriage.”

“Did I ever tell you that I didn’t want you to live here?  Did I ever rescind your invitation to my home?”  He asked me.

“No, you didn’t.  I guess I just assumed you felt that way.  This whole situation has made me think about a lot of things.  About our relationship.  How much it will hurt me if you have to marry Oklahoma.  You are my husband!  I know I have never accepted our marriage, but it just isn’t what I am used to in a marriage.  Just handing you a knife.  No words.  No rings.  I didn’t even know what I was doing at the time.”

“Would you have done it if I had told you what you were doing?”

“Probably not at the time,” I said and let out a sigh.  “I don’t know.  I would like to think that if you had explained it to me I would have.  I just never wanted to get married as a political move.”

“I didn’t have time to tell you anything or explain.  They were coming to take you away, that night back to Nevada. Do you think I only married you as a political move?  This is the only way that vampires and humans can marry right now.  To me this is real.  This is a real marriage to me.  Did I think this is how I would live once I actually got to choose the person I married, the person I love?  No,” he said with a growl. “I don’t like you being so far away from me.  It is much harder to protect you and I would very much like to see you every night.  I would make any changes to this house that you wanted.  I would buy a new house if you wanted.  As for rings,”  He said and stood up and placed me down on the couch.

I watched Eric zip out of the room.  When he came back he had both of his hands behind his back.  Eric sat back down next to me on the couch.  Taking my both my hands in one of his while the other was still behind his back.

“Didn’t you ever wonder where my present to you was on your birthday?”  I shook my head no.  “We got in fight about how you could get me out of this god forsaken contract if you really wanted to.  I got mad and I left.”  I nodded, remembering.  “I never gave you your birthday present.”

Eric brought his hand from behind his back and presented me with a little black box.  I looked at the box and then back up at him at least half a dozen times.  Is this what I think it is?

“Open it.”  He said as he extended his hand out to me.  I slowly opened the box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I’d ever seen. A large emerald cut diamond with a smaller diamond on each side.  The band was platinum with tiny diamonds all around the band.  “This is the most beautiful ring I’ve ever seen.  You were going to give this to me on my birthday?”  I said to him, finally taking my eyes off the ring and back up to his face.

He smiled and slowly got off the couch to get down on one knee in front of me.  “Yes, I was going to present this to you on your birthday.  I know you don’t see our vampire marriage as a real marriage. I know I’ve said that is the only marriage that matters to me, but also I know that a human marriage very much matters to you.  So, until a law passes that allows vampires and humans to marry legally, I hope this will do.  I hope you will think of the marriage we have now as a real marriage.”

He picked up my left hand and kissed my knuckles.  “Sookie Stackhouse, would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife in the human way?”  He has been looking me in the eye the whole time, but now he looked down.  He always wants eye contact. Is he nervous?  Does he think I will say no?

“Eric, I love you with all my heart.  Of course, I’ll marry you!”  I smiled my biggest smile and threw my arms around his neck.  I leaned back and looked him in the eyes.  “I know we cannot legally marry yet, but it makes me very happy that you know how important a human marriage is to me.  It made me realize that I should respect our vampire marriage.”

Eric gave me one of the biggest smiles I think I had ever seen from him.  “This makes me very happy. We have much to discuss don’t you think?”  I nodded my head.

“Where do you want to start first?”  I smiled at him and rested my forehead against his.

“First let me put this ring on your finger.”  He put the ring on and I had to sit and admire it for a few minutes. Turning my hand this way and that to watch it sparkle in the light.

“It’s very beautiful.  I love it. Thank you very much.”

“Let’s lay back down and talk.  I am going to ask you something and I don’t want you to get upset. Alright?”  I nodded.  “Do you plan on being a waitress for the rest of you life?  I’m only asking this because if you would like to do something more like a different job or go to college I would like to help that happen.”

“Of course, I don’t want to be a waitress all my life.  I could never go to college before because I of my telepathy was so out of control and then I didn’t have the money. I think I would like to go to college and see what I like.  Maybe even just do an online college class first.”

“Good.  I will help in anyway that you’ll let me.  You know that I already see us as married and what belongs to me belongs to you.  This does not make you a kept woman since we are already married,” he said with a smirk on his face.

“To the vampire world we are, but everyone else will just think it’s because I have sex with you.”  I replied back.

“Do you really care what those people think?  Will your real friends think that?  I don’t know why you care what the others think when they have never been kind to you.”

“I guess if I explained the situation to my friends then they would not see it like that. Actually my really friends if they really know me would know I would never be a kept woman.  You have to understand though that my Gran raised me to these morals.  It’s not so easy to change.”

“If a husband helps his wife out do you consider her a kept woman?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No, I see where you are going with this. I’ll try. I’m going to try.  I understand that it’s important to you.”

“That’s all I ask.  I would like you to live here.  Like I said you can change anything in this house or we can buy another one.”

“I don’t want to give up my Gran’s house.  It’s been in my family for generations.” I said.

“You don’t have to give it up.  How about we fix it up? Give it more security and a light tight bedroom.  I would like to be able to sleep in the same bed as you and not under the floor.  I will take more time off from Fangtasia and we can stay there a couple of days out of the week.  Would that be agreeable?”

“That could work,” I said looking around the room.  “I like this house.  Unless you want to move then we can stay here. You don’t need to buy a new one.”

“You will stay here?” He asked and I nodded.  “We can stay here and maybe keep a look out for something else that we like better.”

“The only things I would like to add are a light in your light tight room and a clock. Plus my afghan.”

“That hideous thing.  Where are you going to keep it?”  He laughed.

“I plan on putting it over you everyday when I get up for the day.”  I giggled at him and he laughed with me.  I have missed his laugh and he doesn’t laugh nearly enough.

“If I’m living here except for when we stay in Bon Temps I’m going to be doing a lot of driving to get to work.”

“I will happily buy you a new car.  You know I’ve been wanting to buy you a car for a long time.  I would like you drive something that is reliable so I don’t have to worry about you. With you living here you can go to college here or you could work elsewhere if you want.  You can always work at Fangtasia.  We could really use a manager to do the paperwork and schedule waitresses. Plus, if you want you can read new employees that we are about to hire.”

“I’ll think about it.  We are making all these plans that we don’t even know if we are going to be able to keep.  We gotta get you out of this contract first.”

“Yes, we have to figure out how to get out of this contract,” he replied grimly.

“Do you promise to talk to me more?  Not keep things from me?”

“If it has to do with you I will talk to you and not keep it from you.  Do really want to know about all vampire business?”

“Probably not all of it, but definitely if it pertains to me.  Do you know how Felipe found out about me breaking the bond?”  I had been wondering about this for a while now.

“Probably Victor, but I don’t know how he found out.  He was looking for a way to get rid of us.  He obviously has spies and when I find out who they are, they’re going to be very sorry they ever crossed me and mine.”

“But no one has proven it right? For all they know it is wasn’t broken.  Have you had to prove it?  Has Felipe asked you about it?  We can say that Victor was lying.”

“No, I haven’t been asked, or to prove it but any vampire would know by smelling you.  They would know if you were in danger and I didn’t come to you that I couldn’t feel you.  It could be easily tested.”

“What if we bond again?  We haven’t exchanged blood since I broke the bond.  Surely we would have enough time.  Do you have a meeting soon or when is your next whatever to discuss with whoever about the contract?”

“I don’t know if it would work to rebond, but it couldn’t hurt.  I need to speak to Mr. Cataliades about it and I would want to do it in person to make sure no one else was listening.  I can call him to set up a meeting if you want, but you have never wanted the bond.  I don’t want you to go back to feeling as if I am controlling you through the bond or it’s creating feelings.”

“I broke the bond because I wanted to be sure that I love you.  I have known since the bond was broken that I do truly love you.  I should have known my true feelings,” I said looking down. “But after you got your memory back from the curse and forgot about us it was just easier to push away my feelings for you.  I was so hurt when you couldn’t remember, but I have loved you since then.  With the bond always making me happy when you were near, it made it seem like you were manipulating my feelings.”

“Are you not happy right now?  You are laying right here on top of me and there is no bond,” he said stilling his hands on my body.  Holding me tightly to him.

“Yes, I’m happy but it was different.  I understand more now that it was the magic of the bond.  Crazy as it may sound there have been many times recently were I have missed the bond.  I actually miss having that little feeling of your life force inside of me.  I like being able to know that you are alive.”

“I would not want you to rebond with me and regret it.  The first time it was forced upon you, but I do believe it was better me than Andre.  I don’t want you to do this against your will again.  I want you to do it because you want it and because you love me.  Knowing I can’t control you or create feelings in you.  Yes, you can feel mine, but you can distinguish my feeling from your own.  If you have any questions please ask them.  Don’t shut me out and not talk to me, or make assumptions.”

“Call Mr. Cataliades and set up a meeting and I am going to make a call also.”  He nodded his head and left to go into his office to make his call.  I went into the kitchen to retrieve my phone.  The phone rang twice before it was answered.

“Merlotte’s.  How may I help you?”  Sam answered.

“Hey Sam!  It’s Sookie.  How are you tonight?”  I asked him, nervous about what I was going to do.

“I’m good.  How are you?  Why are you calling me on your night off?  Have you still not heard from Northman?”  I could hear that he was happy with the fact that he thought I hadn’t heard from Eric.

“I’m good, real good.  I’ve talked to Eric and that’s why I’m calling.  I need to take some time off for a while.  I’m going to help Eric with something and we have come to an understanding about somethings.”

“What kind of understanding?  Is he getting you into more trouble?  You know you don’t have to help him.  I thought with the falling out you had, that you would be getting away from all the vampires now for good.”

“First of all, I don’t want to be away from him. That is why I asked for time off to be with him.  He has a problem, we have a problem, but there’s no trouble.  So no I’m not getting away from vampires for good,” I sighed loudly into the phone.  

“You do understand that we are married, vampire married.  We just had a misunderstanding over me using the Cluviel Dor on you.  He thought I didn’t love him anymore since it can only be used on someone you love,” I explained.

“See that right there shows you shouldn’t and don’t want to be with him.  You love me.  Finally you see it and can admit it.  I’ll figure someway to keep him away from you.”

“You’ve got it all wrong Sam.  Yes, I love you, but only has a friend.  There is never going to be anything romantic between us.  I care for you like my family, as if you’re my brother.  I love Eric with everything that I am.  I’m going to be staying here in Shreveport with Eric from now on so if you need me, call me on my cellphone.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way.  I think you are making a big mistake staying with him.  Are you sure I can’t talk you out of it?”  I could hear the defeat in his voice, but I couldn’t let Sam continue on thinking that I loved him in any way except as family.

“I’m sure Sam.  I really love him and he makes me happy.  You need to find yourself the right woman for you. One that can love you as much as I love Eric.  I need to go Sam.  I’ll talk to you later.”  I hung up and headed back into the living room.

Eric was still not back so I headed to his office.  He was working on his computer, so I stood there at the doorway for a second watching him before he looked up at me.  He smiled his big genuine smile that only I get to see and that made him even more gorgeous, if that was even possible.

“Come in.  You are always welcome.  I’ll let you know if you need to be quiet if I’m on the phone.  How did your phone call go?”  He asked.

“It was good.  I called Sam.”  I could see him visibly tense.  “I asked for some time off and told him that I was going to be staying with you from now on,”  I smiled at him.  I know that he probably wishes that I had quit, but I’m not quite ready for that.  Although it might be uncomfortable if Sam thinks I love him.  Hopefully he knows now after our call.  “Did you get a hold of Mr. Cataliades?”

“Yes, I told him that I would like a meeting as soon as possible with him.  He is going to be meeting me tomorrow night at 10:00.   I hope that you’ll be able to join us.”

“I’ll join you tomorrow. I want to hear everything that he has to say.  So Mr. Northman I was wondering if you have a lamp around here that I can use to put in your bedroom because I think it’s about time we go to bed.”  I said with a coy smile on my face.

“Ready for bed already?”  He said while wagging his eyebrows.  “You can take a lamp out of any of the bedrooms and it’s our bedroom now.  What’s mine is yours, you do not have to ask me.  I want you to be comfortable.  You may change anything you want.”

“I really don’t see how that’s fair.  The what’s mine is yours thing.  I don’t have anything to bring to the table.  I have an old car and an even older house.”

“We will be getting you a new car and your house holds some wonderful memories for you and for us.  It will be nice to spend time there after we get a light tight bedroom.  It will be our weekend getaway place.  Plus, you bring more to the table than you know.  You are the first woman in all of my existence that I have ever loved.  You are the wife that I chose.  You have brought happiness into my life.  You are my happiness.  You intrigue me and I will never bore with you.  There are some many things that you do for me that you do not even realize.  You are the one person who has made me feel again.  You make me feel the humanity in me that I thought was gone long ago.  Trust me this is no small feat what you have done for me.”

I had tears streaming down my face.  “I really do all of that for you?”  I asked him.

“You do all of that and more.  You are the most important person in my life and I would die for you.  What I give you is small in comparison.”

“You make me very happy and nothing you give is small.”  I said and giggled while wiping away my tears.

“I just want you to see how much I value you and all that you do for me.  There is no one else that does that.”

“Thank you.  It is nice to hear and know.  How about you go find a lamp for our bedroom, lock up everything and I’ll get ready for bed.  I’ll see you down there.”

I rushed to bathroom to take care of all my human needs and stripped out of all my clothes to get into bed.  I took one last look at my ring and smiled.  I was hoping that I could get into bed before Eric got down here, but his is so damn fast.

Tonight I’m going to make love to my viking and rebond with him starting our life together.  I’m going to stay positive and pray that everything works out for us.

When I walked into the bedroom the lamp was already in place by the bed.  It’s soft light was glowing and giving off just enough light so that I could see.  Eric was in bed under the covers laying on his side facing towards me.

I walked over to the bed and got under the covers.  Before could even blink Eric was hovering over me.

“You are very eager all of a sudden,” I giggled at him.

“It has been too long.  Too long since I have had my wife.  Too long since I have had my wife in my bed. In our bed.”  He said and it brought tears to my eyes.

After that there wasn’t much talking.  Eric crushed his lips to mine.  His tongue was searching and tasting every inch of my mouth. I ran my hands into his hair bringing him as close as I could get him.  Then I ran my hands over his broad shoulders and down his back to his best asset.

Eric left my mouth to trail kisses down my neck until he reached one of my nipples.  He kissed and nibbled on each one until they were both rock hard peaks.  Slowly he kissed down my stomach with open mouth kisses until he reached my core.

He licked one lick from my opening to my clit and then said with a smirk.  “Delicious.  No one will ever have you again.”  Eric then dove in hungrily lapping at me like he was starving.  When I finally came down to earth again, Eric was laying on his side drawing shapes on my stomach.

“You should feel very proud of yourself.  How long was I out of it?”

“Not long just a couple of minutes, but I am in no way through with you for the night, lover.”

I put my hands on his chest to tried and push him on his back.  I straddled his waist and looked down at him.  “You are so beautiful,”  He said to me and then covered my breasts with his large hands.  I gave him a small smile and then grinded against him while I kissed him deeply. After a few minutes, I slowly lowered myself onto him and rocked myself on him at a slow pace.  Just when I was about to hit my peak Eric leaned over and pulled a knife out of a drawer in the nightstand.  It was not just any knife, it was the ceremonial knife that he used to marry us.

We looked into each others eyes and I gave him a nod.  Eric slashed a small cut into the side of his neck.  I leaned down placing my mouth on the wound and sucked as hard as I could while I rode him at a faster pace.  Eric growled and then I felt him lick down my neck and kissed my pulse point before gently sliding his fangs into my neck.

The second Eric started to suck on my neck the most indescribable orgasm rocked my world and I instantly felt Eric.  I didn’t know what was going on, but it felt as if our bond was back.

Eric rolled onto his back and I snuggled into his side with my head resting on his chest. Both of us were savoring the feeling of being in the arms of one another again.  I was trying to catch my breath and figure out why I could already feel him and feel him I did.  He was so happy and I could feel his love for me.  I forgot how wonderful it felt to feel how much he loves me.

“I am very happy that you are finally home with me for good. I know you thought I just wanted you here because you were in danger and to protect you, but I wanted you here before that.  You have made me very happy tonight.”

“I’m glad I’m here. I don’t know what I would have done if I lost you.  If I lose you…”

“Let’s not think like that.  We will find a way.  I promise you.”

“Eric,”  I said. “I can feel you already.  How is that possible?  We only exchanged blood one time and it feels a lot stronger than it did before.”

“I don’t know.  Perhaps it is because of the spell that your witch friend did to break the bond.”  He said with a growl.  “But this is very good that our bond is back.  It can only help us.  If we have been watched, it will be known that it wasn’t possible for us to have exchanged blood three times.”

“If the bond doesn’t help then what are we going to do?  Do you have any ideas?”

“I do, but like I said they would be drastic.  I could kill both Felipe and Freyda but then I would be the king of four states.  That would put a very big target on me even though I am one of the oldest vampires in the United States.  I have never wanted to be king, but if I have to I will so I can keep you and not marry Oklahoma.

“The other option would be to leave the country.  I know you would like to stay close to your brother and your friends and I don’t know when we would be able to come back.  I would love to be able to show you the world, but I would like it to be on our terms and not running away.  I will do anything to keep you by my side, so you need to think about these options.  We will meet with Mr. Cataliades tomorrow night and we will know more.  If he cannot think of a way for the bond to work in our favor we will have to decide soon.”

“If you would have asked this of me before I probably would have told you I didn’t want to do any of the options, but after using the Cluviel Dor on Sam and realizing that I could lose you and never see you again I will do anything.  If we have to leave the country or you become king we will be fine.  I want you no matter what.”

“Good.  We will both think about the options and will have a better understanding of what we are up against after talking to Mr. Cataliades tomorrow.”

“I love you, Eric!  I’m sorry I have been so stubborn and I’m glad I’m here with you finally.”  I said with a big yawn at the end.

“I love you too.  You are the most important thing in the world to me and we will get through this.  I hope to wake up with you here in bed with me when the sun goes down.  Sleep well, dear one.”  He said and kissed the top of my head.  I snuggled into him as close as I could get and Eric tightened his arms around me.  That was how I fell asleep on the first night to the rest of my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I rose to Sookie’s warm body snuggled up to me.  I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her tight against my body.  I lowered my face to her hair and took a deep breath.  

A big smile came across my face.  Once again my Sookie smelled of me and the sweetness that was all her.

I never thought we would be bonded again.  Hell, I never thought I would have my wife in my bed, our bed willingly again.

Truthfully I had given up on us.  It seemed like no one in the universe wanted us together, and I felt like Sookie wanted us together least of all.

So  to say that I was surprised to see her pacing in my living room waiting for me yesterday is an understatement.  Never before had she taken the initiative to come my house.  Only once had she come to see me on her own free will without our discussing it first.

I had been ignoring her phone calls and texts, but who wouldn’t.  She had used the cluviel dor on that fucking shifter and then to find out that you can only use it on someone you love.  It was like she had personally sent a stake through my heart.

I wanted her to use the cluviel dor to get me out of the contract that my maker had made with the Queen of Oklahoma.  I had used all my resources to try to find a way out of that contract and had found none.

The cluviel dor seemed the only way out, but I was too proud to ask Sookie to use it on me…  on us.   We were both testing each others love.  I wanted her to finally show me that she loved me, that she was choosing to be with me.  She wanted me to get out of the contract to show my love for her.

Couldn’t she see that everything I did was because I love her?  I let her humiliate me time after time.  No vampire let their human treat them the way I let Sookie treat me, but I knew that if I pushed her for more than I would lose her.  That’s exactly what I thought had happened when she used the cluviel dor a few nights ago.

I held little hope that our meeting with Mr. Cataliades was going to solve our problems.  My maker had made sure that I could not get out of this contract.  Even in his true death he was making it so that I he was making my life miserable.

There was no way I was going to give away my freedom for a hundred years to that stupid bitch Freyda.  Give up my wife?  My bonded?  They want me to give up the only woman I’ve ever loved or will love?

Over my dead body.

“Hey,” I heard Sookie say before she placed her palm against my cheek cupping it and lightly rubbing her thumb over my cheekbone.  I opened my eyes to see and feel worry etched across her face.  “What are you thinking about, that’s got you so worked up?”

“The contract, losing you,” I growled out before pressing my lips together in a tight line.

“You’re not going to lose me.  Whatever we have to do to keep you free we are going to do it.  Whether that is Mr. C. getting you out of the contract, killing Felipe and Freyda, or leaving the country. We’ll find a way.  I’m not leaving you ever again,” she said.  I could feel the truth flowing through our renewed bond.  Where had this Sookie been for the last year?

“Eventually I’ll lose you,” I said as I pulled her even closer to bury my face into her neck.

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said with confusion.

I grunted into her neck before I placed a kiss behind her ear and nuzzled my nose against her a little more.  “Something to talk about another day.  First we need to figure out how to get out of this mess,” I pulled up to look at her face.

I could feel her bewilderment as she tried to figure out what I was talking out.  With a heavy sigh, I kissed her temple and breathed her in.  We’ll discuss the issue of turning her on another night, just not tonight.  I wasn’t going to talk about how she never wanted to be turned.   I had just gotten her back and though things were better than ever between us, we had other issues to deal with first.  Primarily my having to marry another woman.  I wasn’t going to push or fight with her tonight.  Later we would have a discussion once we knew where we were headed in our lives.

I placed a soft, lingering kiss on her pink, plump lips before a mischievous smile spread across my face.  “Let’s go get cleaned up before our meeting.”

After an extra long shower with my wife, where we dirtied each other up more than once before finally stepping out of the shower squeaky clean, we headed out for our meeting with Mr. Cataliades.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Sookie wrung her hands together and nervously bit her bottom lip. I wrapped my hand around her and slowly entwined our fingers together before lifting her hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Sookie, I don’t want you to get your hopes up meeting with Mr. Cataliades.  We’ve both been going over the contract for months and haven’t found a way out of it yet.”

She pulled her hand from mine and crossed both of her arms over her chest, pushing her bountiful breasts up making me want to lean over and nip at them.  Feeling her hurt and anger toward me made me keep my eyes on her face instead.

“I wish you wouldn’t have hidden it from me for so long.  You should have listened to Pam and told me.  I had a right to know as soon as you did,” she said before looking out the car window.

“What good would it have done for me to tell you?  You never even cared about our marriage until it was too late.  How was I supposed to know you would have cared?  You’ve been pushing me away ever since we got together.”

My grip was so tight on my steering wheel I heard it whine before I relaxed my hands enough to not break the damn thing.  Although she was still looking out the window, I could feel her hurt and smell the tears as they trickled down her cheeks.

“Dear one, I’m sorry.  I should have told you.  At first I thought I would be able to get out of it and then…” I trailed off as I felt her upper body against my arm and her head upon my shoulder.

“It’s not only your fault.  I have blame in this too, with the way I’ve treated you. I’ve never really given you a fair chance.  I’ve made you pay for Bill, Quinn, and my own mistakes.  I know it wasn’t your fault that when the curse was broken that you didn’t remember what we had together.  You asked me many times what happened, but I was so heart broken that you didn’t remember and I would never see my Eric again.

“I’m sorry for pushing you away and breaking our bond.  I should have spoken to you about it,” she said curling her arm around mine.  My shirt sleeve was getting wetter by the second from her tears.  “I’ve missed not being able to feel you until last night.  It’s going to be different now, right?”  she asked looking up at me with her eyes pleading for us to be different.

I lowered my head a placed a kiss to her forehead, speaking against her as I drove.  “I promise.  I’ll no longer keep things from you. We’re in this together from here on out.”

When we arrived at Fangtasia, Sookie excused herself to the bathroom to clean her face up before our meeting started.  I wasn’t sure how she was going to react if the news wasn’t in our favor.

Mr. Cataliades arrived right on time giving me a firm nod and Sookie a kiss on the hand.  I had no idea they were so close.

“How are you my dear?”  He asked Sookie while taking his seat in one of the chairs in front of my desk.  I had placed a chair next to me for Sookie to sit in.  I wanted her to feel like part of the team, on my side.  Nothing would be hidden from her.

“I’m alright, I guess.  I’d be better if you’d tell us that you can get Eric out of this contract,” she replied before taking my hand in hers.  She gave me a questioning look, asking if it was okay for her to hold my hand in front of the demon.  I have her a smile and a small nod, receiving one back from her.

“Has anything changed since the last time we spoke Mr. Northman?” Mr. Cataliades questioned me.

“Nothing has changed.  We were wondering how our bond and marriage were factored into the contract.  These should be upheld and cancel out the contract my maker made.  I had been released and not spoken to my maker for more than seven hundred years.”

“Hmmm.  I see,” he replied.  Looking in deep concentration for a few moments before he continued.  “Unfortunately, since your maker is dead, your king is the only one who can negate the contract and we both know he is unwilling to do so.”

He looked over at Sookie with sad eyes, “I’m sorry to tell you that you will be forced to divorce and break your bond before the marriage takes place.  You will likely have to perform the act in front of both the King of Nevada, Arkansas, and Louisiana  and the Queen of Oklahoma.”

“They would make us divorce and break our bond?”  Sookie asked in a shaky voice.

“I’m afraid so, Ms. Stackhouse.  He can’t be married to two people at the same time.”

“Northman.  Mrs. Northman.”

“Sookie?” I asked shocked.  Never once had she referred to herself as Northman.  Besides being shocked I was overwhelmed with Sookie calling herself Mrs. Northman.  I never realized until then how much I wanted it.

“If it’s okay with you I want to put in for a name change,” she said shyly looking at me from under her eyelashes.

The smile that was on my face and the feelings she could feel through the bond told her I was more than happy for her to be Mrs. Northman.

“What happens if I refuse to divorce him?  We’ve been married for over a year and bonded even longer.”

“I’m afraid vampires don’t see it like that.  They will force you to divorce,” the demon responded back.

“How will they force us to divorce?” she asked getting more and more upset by the minute.

“They will threaten death.  If you don’t do as they say, they will kill you,” Mr. Cataliades replied.

“They can’t kill me!  We are bonded.  If they killed me than it would be in Eric’s right to kill them.”

“You make a valid point, Mrs. Northman,” he said as pride filled our bond when he called her by her new name.  “I will present the argument to Mr. DeCastro and will let you know his response.  We have very little time left before you must arrive in Oklahoma and sign the contract.”

“How long?” she asked nervously.

“In one month time.  I assure you Ms.,” he paused and gave a nod of apology. “Mrs. Northman, I will do everything in my power for you to keep your husband, I cannot guarantee you that we will be successful in this endeavor, however, I will do everything to see that we are.  If there is nothing more than I will send this latest petition off to the Mr. DeCastro and I will let you know when I find out the verdict.  It should only take a few days until we know.”

He stood and gathered his briefcase before he nodded to me once again and wished us a good night.

Sookie sat in silence, but her emotions were in turmoil.  Fear, regret, sadness, and hopelessness.  I let her have a few minutes to herself while I finished up the paperwork that had been left on my desk for me to sign. I knew that she needed this time to herself, to come to grips with what she’d learned tonight.

Once I was done, I stood and pulled her into my embrace.  Cradling her head with my hands.  “I’m sorry, Sookie,” I whispered against her lips. She closed her wet eyes and fought to control her trembling lips.

“What do we do now?” she murmured.  A rebellious tear rolled down her cheek and I quickly smoothed it away with my thumb.

“We decide whether we stay and became monarchs of four states or we leave everything behind and start anew.

“What do you want?” she asked, her blue eyes boring into mine.

“You,” I replied.  “I don’t care what we do as long as I’m with you.”

Sookie turned her head and kissed the palm of my hand.

“Are you done here?” she asked, a tear escaped and she roughly wiped it away.  She squared her shoulders when I nodded my head.  “Good. Let’s go home.”

I pulled away and grasped her hand with mine and ushered us out the back door and to my car.  I helped Sookie get settled in and then made my way around to the driver’s side.  We were on the road for only a few minutes when I asked her if she was alright.

She nodded her head and I felt as her determination grew.  She wasn’t going to let the news tonight set her back from what she wanted.  Luckily, what she wanted was me.


	3. Chapter 3

 

“Are you done here?” I asked as another traitorous tear escaped.  I angrily wiped it away and squared my shoulders as Eric nodded  his head.  “Good.  Let’s go home.”

Eric led me to his car and settled me in before getting in on his side. He was silent as he drove.  Letting me have time to let the information that Mr. C had given us tonight sink in.  I knew it was a long shot, but I was hoping that with our renewed bond that we would find out that Eric could get out of his contract and we would live in Shreveport and have our happily ever after.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t going to be that easy for us.  We were going to have to make a tough decision.  Our renewed bond would not break the contract so was Eric going to become the King of Louisiana, Arkansas, Nevada, and Oklahoma?  I knew that he had never wanted to become king and that he was willing to do so for me, showed me what I should have seen all along.  That Eric truly loves me and will do anything for me.  I would do the same for him, now.

“Are you alright?” he asked.  I could tell that he was concerned about how I was taking the news.  I nodded.  I was going to be fine.  We were going to be fine.

I was determined to not think that about what I was going to have to possibly leave behind and think about what I was gaining.  My husband.  I took a deep breath.  I could do this, we’re in this together now and forever.

Once we arrived home, we went straight into the living room and sat down on his big comfy couch.  Eric pulled me into his side and ran his hand up and down my arm.  We were both quietly thinking over what our options were now.

He was the first to break the silence that seemed to have spanned for hours, “I can come up with a big enough group to be able to take down both Felipe and Freyda.  It will take much of our time for them all to get here.  We’ll have to strike as soon as they are all here and in the mean time we will have to act as if I will be leaving to go to Oklahoma in a month.  Can you live with the knowledge that everyone will think that we will be divorcing and I’ll be marrying Freyda during that short time?”

I pulled away and turned my body toward him, “Eric, is this the choice you really want to make?  To be king?”

“Do I want to be king? No,” he shook his head.  “I don’t, but I will not lose you or my freedom because my maker foolishly sold me into slavery.  I will not wait a hundred years to gain my freedom, only to find that you have passed.  I refuse, so if that means I must a king then so be it, but let us be clear about this; I’m choosing you and I will always choose you no matter the consequences.”

“I don’t want you to be the king of all those states.  It’s not something you’ve ever wanted, it will take up almost all your free time, but it will put a target a large on your back.  I think we should leave.”

“Sookie,” he said and sighed deeply.  “Do you understand what you’re asking for? If we leave we may never be able to come back.  Are you willing to never see your brother and friends again?  I don’t want you to do something that you will come to regret later.”

“They may be my family and friends, but they all have a life of their own,” I paused and took a deep breath.  “If I’m being honest with myself,  we’re not as close as we used to be.  They’re all getting husbands and wives, and having babies.  It’s time for me to be happy and have my own life.  Living my life with you will not be something that I will come to regret, but I think that if you become king of all those states than you will come to regret that decision.”

I noticed Eric took in a deep breathe and blow it out before he spoke. “I want you to think about this.  Take the rest of tonight and tell me your decision tomorrow after I rise.  I will not regret becoming a king, but I would regret losing you and that is something I’m not willing to let happen.  Being a monarch is not ideal, but it will keep you safe and me from having to marry.  It will be a lot of hard work in the beginning, but I’m willing to do anything to keep you by my side.”

“I promise I’ll think about it.  Tomorrow during the day, I’m going to go back to Bon Temps…”  That was as far as I got before I felt Eric’s emotions plummet.  Sadness and despair were the most prevalent. Now that we had our bond back I was determined to understand it and Eric’s feeling better.

“Eric,” I said, placing my hand on his cheek.  “You didn’t let me finish. There’s absolutely no reason for you to get upset.”  I rubbed my thumb along his cheekbone.  “I was only going to say that I was going back to get some of my things.  I need my clothes and things of that nature.  If we are going to be living together, shouldn’t I have my belongings here.”

“There’s nothing that I’d like more, lover.  I should not have overreacted.  My only thought was that you were going home to think and that you may decide while you’re there that all this is more than you’re willing to deal with.  I know the information we received tonight from Mr. Cataliades disappointed you greatly.”

“It did. I was hoping that our reestablished bond would solve our problems. I knew it was a long shot,” I said giving him a small smile. “I agreed to marry you last night.  I’m not running, no matter what. You’re stuck with me forever.”

I felt a strange mix of emotions coming from Eric,  but before I had a chance to mention it, he stood and lifted me off the couch whisking us down to his bedroom.  Our bedroom.  It was going to take me awhile to get used to our actually being  together; Being a real couple. Something that we had never truly had.  I wasn’t going to count the short time he had amnesia.

He laid me down in the middle of the bed and slowly began undressing me.  Each article of clothing he took off made our lust grow.  I watched as he peeled off his clothing, providing me with a little strip show.  By the time his pants dropped to the ground, I was panting, ready to touch every inch of skin on his god like body.

“Eric… please.  Don’t make me wait any longer,” I pleaded with him.

“Anything you want, my lover,” he replied with a smirk.  He crawled up the bed and placed kisses everywhere as he slid his body over mine.

“Dear one,” he cupped my face in his hands before melding his lips to mine.  They were soft and unhurried as he slowly sheathed himself fully inside of me.  We moved together in perfect harmony.  Showing each other how right we were for one another and the indescribable amount of love we held for each other.

We laid snuggled together with my head on Eric’s chest and his arms wrapped around me, stroking my hair, back, and arms.

“If you wait until tomorrow night to go back to Bon Temps then I can help you pack up what you want to bring,” Eric said breaking the long, comfortable silence that was between us.

“I’ll think about it,” I said with a yawn.  “If I’m not here when you wake up tomorrow then you know where I’ll be.

I felt him nod against the top of my head before he buried his face in my hair.

I placed a kiss above Eric’s unbeating heart and snuggled myself to him before I drifted off to sleep.

OoOoO

I was surprised to find that when I woke up it was already late afternoon.  I shouldn’t have been surprised since I’d stayed up until almost dawn for the last two night with Eric.  I was going to have to get used to living vampire hours.  Even though I’d worked at Merlotte’s for years and worked the late shift more times than I would like to count, it hadn’t prepared me for the late nights that hanging with vampires required.

I got up and quickly showered and got dressed.  I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee.  Since the first time I visited Eric’s house, now our house, it was always stock with everything I needed.

At first when I noticed that he had coffee pot on the counter and food in his refrigerator that this was the house that he used to bring all of his feed and fucks.  I hated the thought of being in a house where he had brought other women.  Eric noticed that my feelings had shifted from being inquisitive about his house to being upset and jealous. He quickly informed me that he the only people who had ever came into his homes were Pam, his glamoured day man and housekeeper.  I asked why he had a coffee maker and food in his refrigerator if he never had humans here.  I was shocked to learn that he had arranged for his day man to get it all for me.  Why hadn’t I seen back then how much Eric cared for me and that he thought about my needs and wants?

I was foolish to treat Eric the way that I had in the past, making him pay for all the hurt that Bill and Quinn had caused me.  He wasn’t completely innocent in all this.  Eric had unknowingly hurt me when he woke up from the witches curse and couldn’t remember our time together.  Knowing what I know now though if I had been honest with him about what had happened, I wouldn’t have gone through all the heartbreak of losing a friend and my lover.

I had decided that I wasn’t going to let Eric become an even bigger target by becoming a monarch.  I wanted a life with him and I didn’t want most of his free time spent dealing with state matters.  That may seem selfish, but after almost losing Eric I wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

After drinking a cup of coffee and eating a small breakfast, I left to head to Bon Temps to pack up what I’d be taking as we left the country.  I didn’t want to wait for Eric to rise for the night.  I knew that by leaving the country, I wouldn’t be able to take much with me. I wanted to have the time to be able to say goodbye to my old house and any items that I wouldn’t be able to bring with me.  I didn’t want Eric to see or feel my emotions during that time.  I was afraid that he would make the decision to stay and kill Felipe and Freyda.

I had packed all of the clothes that I wanted to take with me into boxes and sat them in the living room where they were waiting to be taking to my car.  In another box, I had placed the afghan that had come to mean a great deal to me since Eric’s stay when he had amnesia.  I also placed many of the photo albums and pictures that were around the house.

I looked through my jewelry box and set aside my Gran’s pearl necklace, a couple of pairs of earrings that she always used to wear, and the bullets that I had kept over the years that Eric had taken for me.  After I had packed them away and sat everything I was taking by the front door.

I took one last look around the house that I had called home for the last twenty years.  It was getting close to sunset and I knew that once Eric rose for the night he would be on his way here. I was ready to start my adventurous life with Eric and leave the known for the unknown of the world.  I knew that with him by my side I wouldn’t  have anything to worry about.

When the sun had set, I was sitting on my porch swing enjoying it for the last time.  I thought I would be sad saying goodbye to the only life I had ever knew, but instead I felt invigorated, ready, determined, and happy.  Something I hadn’t felt in a long time.

I was swinging on the swing, looking out into the night as stars that were just beginning to sprinkle throughout the skyline, when Bill found me.

I could feel his void coming across the cemetery, but I continued to look into the nights sky until I heard his greeting.

“Good evening, Sookie,” Bill said from the bottom of my porch.

“Evening, Bill,” I replied, finally looking at him.

“I was out on my nightly walk when I noticed your kitchen light on,” he said and gestures toward the kitchen window.  “I thought I’d come by to see if everything was okay.  You haven’t been home for a couple of nights.”

Bill’s nightly walk was more like his nightly stalking session to see what I was up to.  Of course he had noticed that I hadn’t been home the last two nights I’d been with Eric.  It didn’t seem to matter how many different ways I told Bill that we were never going to be together, he wouldn’t lose hope.

I internally rolled my eyes thinking that Bill paid more attention to me now that we weren’t together than he did the last couple of months when we were together.

“You didn’t need to check up on me.  I’ve been gone on important business.”

“It’s never a problem to check up on you, Sookie.  You know I’d do anything for you,” he replied.

Except leave me alone.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“If you have a few minutes, do you mind if I sit?” he asked, gesturing toward the chair beside me.

“Sure.  Go ahead,” I said.  I knew we didn’t have much time before Eric got here.  Through the bond I could feel him getting closer and closer.  I could also tell that he was disappointed that I wasn’t there when he rose for the night.

“How have you been doing?  I know things have not been easy for you lately.”

I wasn’t sure what to say.  Things are great.  Eric and I are leaving the country so that we can both be free and he doesn’t have to be king.  I couldn’t let Bill know what was going on.  I must have been quiet for too long because he spoke again with a sad look upon his face.

“Have you spoken to Eric lately?  Do you know when he’s leaving?” he asked looking as if he was concerned for me, but I had a feeling that he thought that once Eric was in Oklahoma and had signed away his life for the next hundred years, that there would be one less obstacle in his way to win me back.

“Yes, that’s who I’ve been with for the past two nights,” I stated.

A look of shock spread across his face, but was quickly hidden away.  “Hasn’t he done enough to you?  Now he’s making you work for him,” he replied angrily.

“Bill,” I said exasperated.  He was always doing this, making Eric out to be the bad guy.  I wonder how differently Eric and my’s relationship would be if I had never let Bill poison me against him.  I never let myself see the man Eric truly is.  Yes he could be cold, ruthless, selfish, arrogant, and manipulative, but he could also be thoughtful, caring, sweet, romantic, and loyal.  Especially when it came to me.  I had been blinded to only see the bad in him for too long.  I was thankful that I had finally woke up and saw him for who he really is before it was too late.  “I was not working for Eric for the last two days.”

“Then what were you doing with him?” he hastily asked.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but we needed to talk about a lot of things.  Actually, you should probably go, he’s going to be here soon and then we’ll be leaving.”

“Where are you going?  Sookie, don’t let him get you tied up in his life again.”

“Tied up in his life?  Really, Bill?  That man,” I started until Bill raised a disapproving eyebrow at me.  “Fine.  That vampire, that you’re telling me to not get tied up with is my husband.  You have no say in what I do.  He could very well tell me to stay away from you.  How would you like that?”

“It doesn’t matter what he says or does because he will soon be gone and he won’t be your husband anymore.”

Even though I knew Bill didn’t want Eric and I together because he wanted me for himself, his words still hurt me. I knew that Eric wasn’t leaving and would still be my husband, but hearing Bill so blatantly tell me that I was losing my husband reminded me at just how close I had been if I hadn’t gone to see him; if we hadn’t talked.

I gasped at Bill’s being so direct and seeming to not care about my feelings at the moment.  I covered my mouth with my hand as tears welled up in my eyes.

I felt Eric’s concern only moments before I heard the tires of his corvette screech around a corner and the roar of its engine coming down Hummingbird Lane.

I could see Bill’s eyes widen slightly even though it was dark outside.  It must have been the recent blood exchange that Eric and I had only a couple of nights ago that was heightening my senses.

Eric’s car pulled up to a stop and he was out and by my side.  He pulled me against his side and placed a kiss on the top of my head before he spoke.  “I think it’s about time you leave Bill.”

I placed my hand on his upper arm, looking up at him, “It’s alright.  I was just telling Bill goodbye.”

I hoped that Eric understood the meaning of my words.  Even though I knew how much he despised Bill, he knew that I needed to say my goodbye.

He gave me a subtle nod, “You were not with me when I rose for the night.  I missed you.”  Eric said and the hand that was resting on my hip gave me a little squeeze.

I looked up at him with a small smile on my face.  “I know and I’m sorry.  I woke up early and thought I’d come pack and be done and back before you rose for the night, but it took me longer than I thought to finish.  It was almost sunset by the time I was done.”

“Where are your things?  Did you already put them in your car?” Eric asked me.

I shook my head, “I left that for you.  It’s all by the front door.”

He nodded his head and started to head inside.  He looked at Bill and nodded his head, and stated his name before he walked inside.

“Sookie, why have you packed your things?  Where are you going?  Is Eric forcing you to leave?  He cannot.  He’ll soon be out of our lives for good.”

“Eric isn’t making me do anything,” I spat at Bill. “If you must know, I going to be living with at Eric’s house from now on.”

“What are you going to do when he is no longer living in Shreveport, but Oklahoma?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” I said shaking my head, “but I do know that I’m going to spend every second with him that I can.”  I was being honest with Bill, he just didn’t know how long I was planning to be with Eric.

Eric came out of the house with all the boxes stacked on top of each other and placed them in the trunk and backseat of my car.  Walking back up to the porch, he shook his head and mumbled about getting me a new safer car.

He stepped up to Bill until there was only an inch left between the two. “Sookie is my wife and bonded.  What we do together is no business of yours. If you keep this up I’m going to have to break my promise to her.  She is the only reason you have not met your true death by now,” Eric growled out before heading back to wait for me at my car.

I used my keys to lock the front door.  I had already locked the back door and made sure all the windows were locked.  I wasn’t sure what was going to happen to my house now that we were leaving, but I wanted to make sure it was lock up nice and tight.

I started to walk off my front porch and turned around to look at Bill. “Goodbye, Bill,” I said to him. For all I knew this would be the last time I would ever see him. I turned back around and walked to my car where Eric was waiting with my door open.

Once I was inside, he leaned down and kissed me passionately. When he finally let me up for air, he cupped my cheek with his hand. “I’ll see you at home.”

I nodded as he closed my door and watched him walk over to his car and get in. I sat there as his tail lights got further and further away until I could see them no more.  Once they were gone, I took one last look at my childhood home before I started my car.

OoOoO

When I arrived home, Eric quickly came out to retrieve all my boxes. When I walked into the kitchen and took off my shoes, he was nowhere to be found.  I decided to make myself dinner since I hadn’t eaten anything since I’d woken up.

A few minutes later Eric came into the kitchen with a big smile upon his face.  I could feel how happy and content he was, and it put a smile on my own face.

“What are you so happy about?  I thought you’d still be annoyed by what Bill said.” I said as I took my pizza out of the oven.

“I put away all your clothes that you had packed up and put them in our closet.  It makes me happy to see your clothes alongside mine in the closet.  As for Bill,” he shrugged, “there wasn’t much more I could say or do without upsetting you or him getting suspicious.”

He sat down next to me at the bar in the kitchen after he heated up a True Blood.

“True,” I said after I chewed up my bite of pizza.  “You’re very easy to please if it only takes my clothes in the closet to make you happy.”

“I’ve wanted you here for a long time so yes this simple thing makes me very happy,” he said and turned on his stool.  “Speaking of being happy, have you made your decision on what you want to do?”

I finished chewing my last bite of pizza and wiped my mouth before turning towards him. “I have.  I think we should leave the country. I’m being selfish, but I feel as if I just got you back and I want to spend as much time with you as possible, and I know that if you are made the king of all those states you are going to busy dealing with all your duties. I was thinking that without you being sheriff that we could possible travel, something I’ve never been able to do.”

“Nothing would please me more than showing the world to you, lover,” he beamed at me.  “You are sure this is what you want?”

“I did think that maybe we could use that I’m from the Brigant family line if you didn’t want to leave.”

“That is one avenue that we haven’t pursued.  Mr. Cataliades knows that you are a fairy princess,” he smirked at me, knowing how much I hated being called that and certainly didn’t see myself as a princess. “I believe that if he thought declaring your bloodline would save our marriage, he would have mentioned at our meeting last night.  I also don’t think it would be in our best interest for all of the vampire community to know that you are part fairy, let alone a fairy princess with the portals being sealed.  If they knew that you have fairy blood along with your telepathy every vampire in the northern hemisphere would try to take you away from me.”

“You really believe that?”

“I do,” he said taking my hand into his.  “I want you to be sure of your decision.  I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

“I’m sure.  No regrets,” I said, squeezing his hand. “Now what do we do?”

“I call Pam and tomorrow night we start planning.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some of you are not happy that Eric and Sookie are running, but I didn’t want Eric to be king. I’m trying for each of my stories to be different and not end the same way. In From the Rooftop to Love, Eric becomes king and in Redemption he negotiates with a few of the monarchs so he doesn’t have to be king. I hope you understand.


	4. Epilogue

  **Epilogue: 50 Year Later**

I’m sitting out on the balcony watching the sunset thinking about the last fifty years.  Today was an anniversary of sorts.  It had been fifty years to the day that we left Louisiana for Sweden.

[ ](http://i1.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/sunset_by_theotherdude.jpg)

We had only been in Sweden at Eric’s cabin for a little over a month when we got word from Mr. Cataliades that Felipe and Freyda did not believe that we were finally dead and they were sending out trackers to find us.  The first place they were going to look for us was Sweden.

[ ](http://i2.wp.com/gyllene76.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/cabin-on-top-of-mountain.jpg)

We had spent almost the entire month before Eric was to leave for Oklahoma planning and executing our escape.  Pam was surprised at first that we had chosen to run, but she knew that Eric never wanted to become king.  He was happy with his little slice of Louisiana and the freedom it gave him.  She also knew that four states would take a tremendous amount of work and put a very big target on Eric’s back and whoever else he had helping him run his monarchy.

While we planned to blow up Fangtasia after hours one night, we also had to make it look as if we were planning on Eric leaving and getting married in the near future.  I spent some time with my brother, Michelle, Tara, and Sam.  Although Sam didn’t seem to want to spend time around me while I was living with Eric.  During that time, I could see that I had made the right choice for myself and Eric.  Everyone else had their own lives and not once had they ever thought about how what they were going to do would affect me.  Why had I held onto the belief that I needed to stay in Bon Temps my whole life so that I could occasionally see my friends and brother.  Why had I made the love that I had for Eric back then so unimportant?

The first few days after I used the cluviel dor I thought I would regret that I used it on Sam.  I thought for sure that I would lose Eric forever and by the time his contract was over I would be dead.

Instead it ended up being the best thing that ever happened to me. It forced me into seeing what I had nearly lost, and what I hadn’t been fighting for.

Eric.

We knew that we didn’t want to be looking over our shoulders for the rest of our lives and that Felipe and Freyda needed to be ended or they would never stop looking for us.  Eric was on the phone and the internet for the next several nights talking to the allies that he had in the states coming up with a plan to stop Felipe and Freyda.

If we were caught it would most certainly mean true death for Eric and Pam, and then I would be taken and used or sold to the highest bidder for my telepathy.  I would be a slave for the rest of my life.  I couldn’t let that happen.  I was finally happy.  Truly happy with my life and I wasn’t going to let them take it away from me.

I didn’t know what Eric did to get a group together to kill two monarch’s where we no longer lived.  All I knew that was that he always maintained good relationships with all those that were in his area and many more throughout the states, but I wasn’t sure it would still be in place after we left.

Little did I know at the time, but Eric had let his closest allies know that we were planning to leave and never coming back to the states.

Once all the planning had taken place we had to wait for the actual deed to be done.  With the time change the attack was going to take place while Eric and Pam would be dead for the day.  While I had changed my sleeping habits to live among my vampires, I couldn’t sleep that day no matter how hard I tried.

I had hoped that someone would call before Eric got up and I would have good news for him, but we received no calls that day.

Eric rose to find me pacing around the living room and chewing on my finger nails.  I was exhausted and a nervous wreck, but I knew that I wouldn’t be able to rest until I knew we were finally safe.

The call came in after Eric and Pam had been up for almost two hours.  Eric brought me back to our bed and had been trying to calm me down so that I could rest.

After the call we did a little celebrating with each other before we made our way upstairs to let Pam know the good news.  I’m pretty sure she knew from her bond with Eric before we ever made our way up to see her.  We were free.  Finally free from the politics of that I once thought we would never be able to leave.

Pam was already growing tired of life in Sweden.  She referred to it as a windy shit hole on a daily basis.  Eric had been enjoying this much needed free time while he showed me around his homeland. He took me to many locations from when he was human, from the river where he bathed to where he had lived in with his family, wife, and children.  While I enjoyed seeing and learning about Eric when he was human,  I could also tell that it was hard for him to think about what had happened to his family after he had been turned.

By the next sunrise, Pam was heading out on her own.  Her first stop was to visit England.  She hadn’t been back since she was turned.

Eric and I had decided that since I had never traveled outside the US before now, he was going to show me the world.  He showed me everything from big cities to small towns, big and small wonders alike.  We had been to France, Japan, Spain, Italy, Australia, Brazil, Africa, Thailand, Russia, Scotland, Ireland, New Zealand, Netherlands, Germany, Greece, Indonesia, Cambodia, and many more.

 

 

  


 

Sometimes we would spend a week or two there and other times we would stay for years traveling the country.  I was once an uneducated barmaid from Louisiana, and now I’ve studied the many cultures of the countries we’ve traveled to.  I was even fluent in quite a few languages.

Luckily when we first arrived in Sweden, Eric and I got married with Pam as our witness.  It may have not been legal in the United States, but  in most of Europe it was.  At first I thought it was too soon, we had only been engaged for a little over a month.  Not once during that time had we discussed our wedding with everything else on our plate at the time. Now I’m happy that we got to share our moment with Pam and marry when we did.  Sometimes it would be months or years in between visits before we would see her again.

While in England, Pam had found a new love interest and turned her five years later.  While she was busy with her new child, Eric was busy with a mission of his own.  I hadn’t aged a day in all the time we had been together.  At first we thought it was Eric’s blood, but even though we enjoyed exchanging we didn’t do it often enough that I wouldn’t have aged a day in the last five years.  Once he noticed that it seemed like I wasn’t aging, we decided that unless I was hurt I wouldn’t take his blood.  We wanted to see what my aging process would be without any vampire blood.

After a couple of years and I still hadn’t aged a day, Eric decided that he would try to get in contact with Niall to see what was going on with me.  With the portals being closed it wasn’t an easy task.  Eric explained to Mr. Cataliades what was happening and he promised that he would look into it for us.

For the next year, Eric and Mr. C. emailed and talked on the phone back and forth before we learned the reason of why I hadn’t aged.  Mr. Cataliades had finally heard from Niall although he would tell us how.  When I had used the cluviel dor that fateful night that Sam had died and I said the magic word ‘live’ while holding the fairy trinket, it granted me my true wish.

At the time I only thought my wish was for Sam to live, but deep down in my heart I wanted to never know of deaths final kiss.  To know only life.  Life for me.  Life for Eric.  Life for Sam.

Now I was never going to age.  I could die from being injured or wounded, but I would never get sick  or age and die.  The day we got the news I was in total shock.  Eric and I had talked about our future with each other before we had gotten married.  I wasn’t ready to be turned, but if something were to happen to me than he had my permission to do whatever was necessary to keep me alive or not truly dead.  I told him I would know when the time was right, when I was ready to be turned, but I promised him that I would let him turn me.  We would be spending eternity together.  Little did we know at the time that we no longer had to worry about it.

Although I still have the same weaknesses of a human, I never have to worry about Eric and I staying together because he’s my maker.  I had alway been afraid that if he turned me we would only stay together for a relatively short period and I will spend the rest of eternity alone.  Eric tried to calm me of my fears, saying that wouldn’t be the case, but I was still slightly apprehensive.

Now he gets the best of both worlds.  I’m still warm, he can continue to feed off me, and I’ll be around forever.  While I sat in shock by the news, Eric couldn’t contain his joy.  He picked me up, twirled me around, and then planted kisses all over my face before he finally kissed me with the most passionate kiss of all time. I think he was afraid that one day I would decide that I didn’t want to be turned.  I would never do that to him though.  Throughout the years I have grown to love him more than I ever thought possible and I could never break his heart by choosing to only be with him for a few decades.

Here it was fifty years later and it was as if we were still in the honeymoon stage.  As I watch the sun slowly sink beyond the horizon, I have butterflies in my stomach knowing that Eric would soon rise and that I would once again get to feel his lips on my skin, feel his fingers trace the contours of my body, that I would feel his everlasting love for me, that my hands would feel his smooth skin over hard muscle.

I never wanted to be without him.  He is my forever.

I feel our bond come to life, meaning only one thing.  Eric is awake and will come to find me any second.  I take one last look across the water as the last rays of the sun disappear for the day before I feel his strong arms wrap around me.

“Do you know what today is?”  I ask him.

“Hmm… Wednesday. Hump day,” he responds and thrusts his hips against me.

I giggle at him, “Yes, it’s Wednesday, but it’s also our anniversary.”

“My dear lover, in your old age are you forgetting what date it is?” he whispers as he kisses my ear.

I let out a little moan before I can respond, “I know what the date is old man.  It’s been fifty years today that we left Louisiana.”

“You’re right, it is,” he says while placing light kisses along my neck.  “Any regrets?”

“Only one,” I say as I snake my arms around his neck.

“What would that be?” he asks, licking first one and then both of the top of my breasts.

“That I didn’t give into you sooner,” I reply and gasp when I feel his tongue lick through the rough fabric of my shirt against my nipple. “It’s been the best fifty years of my life,” I pant and grab his hair, pulling his head flush to my breast.

He looks up at me with his sexy smirk on his face, “I suggest we celebrate and I show you how I’m going to make the next fifty years the best of you life.  And the next, and the next.”

~ The End ~

Click to download [My Dead Ever After.](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0ByA9xsdvw4OiLTcyX1hwOVJnejQ&usp=sharing)

[Gyllene’s Story Downloads](http://gyllene76.com/secret-distraction/gyllenes-media-to-go/)


End file.
